


Tremble

by bruises



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [20]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Memories, Memory Loss, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds it difficult to get to sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tremble

Bucky finds it difficult to get to sleep. Since he’d come back with Steve, nothing’s been the same. Sometimes he gets his memories back and sometimes he doesn’t. Whenever parts of Bucky’s past do decide to make an appearance, it’s usually at the worst of times (as he’s eating dinner, right before he goes to bed, whenever he’s patting Steve’s cat, Mittens), and they always hurt like hell.

Like right now, for example. Bucky’s lying in bed with his eyes shut tight, hoping to fall asleep quickly, but instead a sharp pain shoots through his head and within seconds there’s tears rolling down his cheeks. There’s lights behind his eyes, and this is usually when memories start coming back, but there’s nothing.

The door swings open and from what Bucky can hear, it sounds like the door was knocked off its hinges. Someone, probably Steve, is brushing his hair out of his face and holding his hand for what seems like ten hours, but is probably only one.

When Bucky sits up, still feeling weak and tired from what’s just happened, the pain in his head shoots down his spine and Steve clearly notices because he places his hand against his back, rubbing soft circles through his shirt.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks cautiously.

In return, Bucky make a small noise that sounds like ‘no’ because his jaw hurts too much to move.

They don’t say anything to each other for a while, but they’re both comfortable and Bucky feels safe. He has his head resting against Steve’s chest and Steve runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. Slowly, the pain in his head starts to go away and Bucky falls asleep, hoping that things will be better when he wakes up.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
